Compelling Teacher
by DeannaReadX
Summary: Hermione is less than impressed when Dumbledore hire's a Vampire for substitute for DADA, but the class finishes on a high she most certainly wasn't expecting. Damon's attempt at teaching might find him someone who is actually on his side for once.


"So, my little minions, I wont say turn to page 394 because that seems to be getting a wierd reaction out of you so uhh... turn to the vampire section. Question and answer session then" he said, crossing his strong arms over his chest and leaning against his desk with a bored look on his face.

Hermione sat forward in her chair and had to stop herself from smiling smugly when she thought of something to ask.

"Oh god... alright, Herman" he said, nodding his head in her direction and she frowned.

"My name is Hermione" she corrected impatiently and he waved his hand, shrugging.

"Whatever. What was the question?" he said and she sighed, sitting up a straighter and looking a bit more respectable.

"Is it true that vampires sparkle?" she asked and the class whispered to each other animatedly for a few seconds before Damon hushed them.

"No" he said simply.

"But Edward sparkles! Oh Edward" Parvati's voice came from the back of the classroom and his eyes narrowed momentarily before he drew in a sharp breath and stood, walking between the isles.

"Vampires don't sparkle. If their skin was to have any fairy-like tricks such as that, they would only REFLECT the sun, they wouldn't just be covered in glitter one minute and then go back to being pale, puny little twats the next. Edward Cullen is a fictional character... as far as I know and everything that Meyer bitch wrote was a bunch of bullshit" he said and a couple of boys whooped or cheered in agreement.

Ron raised his hand and Damon nodded again.

"Gingerbread" he said and Ron blushed scarlet, swallowing and asking a little shakily.

"What really happens to them in the sun?" he asked and Damon raised his eyebrows, apparently impressed by the inquiry and after a few seconds thought, went to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly.

He stood in the sun with a small smirk on his lips before he moved out of the way, his arm outstretched so his hand was in the light.

He reached out and slipped an old looking ring off his finger.

The class gasped when Damon's fingers began to sizzle and burn.

Eventually, Damon hissed slightly and pulled away.

The class gasped again as the skin healed over almost immediately and he grinned evily, putting the ring back on.

"This ring is sealed with Bennet magic to stop me from turning into a heap of ashes on the floor" he explained and Hermione's brow furrowed yet again.

"So we've all established you're a vampire; woopdidoodah; but the Bennet bloodline died out years ago, how old are you exactly?" she asked intelligently and his blue eyes met hers for a split second before she looked away. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Hermione, Dumble-watsit would probably have those wierd little things putting vervain in your meals for the day; I can't compel any of you. I could try though, if you want to see how it works" he said and Padma nodded enthusiastically, her hungry purple eyes travelling over his body.

He quirked one side of his mouth.

"Alright then; who wants to be my test subject?" he asked and there was a silence.

Lavender giggled and whispered that she'd be his test subject any day before he cocked his head at her. She went ghostly pale and Hermione smirked, shaking her head at him in amusement.

"Look me right in the eyes" he instructed, leaning over Lavender's desk so he was right up close to her face, looking her right in the eyes.

"You wont bully anyone ever again" he said in a low, smooth voice.

"I wont bully anyone ever again" she said, her eyes locked on his in a sort of trance.

"You won't make anyone hurt, you won't sleep around and you will think about what you're saying to your female housemates before you upset them. Do you understand?" he said and Hermione watched with wonder as he compelled the girl.

It had only been ten minutes ago that he'd caught Lavender taking the piss out of her in the corridor outside the lesson. He'd simply smiled at her and told her to be quiet.

And now he was practically telling her never to be mean to Hermione again.

She was confused... and a little arroused.

It was no secret that Damon Salvator was gorgeous. Tall, dark, toned and lean, stunning and very, very cocky.

But she didn't like the vampire. She thought him to be reckless, stupid, over-confident and self riteous. He was sarcastic and smug and that darn sexy smirk was cheesing her off to no end.

So why now was he choosing to do something good for her, something that would make her final year at Hogwarts ten times more bareable? Maybe he was just using the situation as a test subject like he was doing with Lavender herself.

"I understand" Lavender replied almost robotically and he smiled, patting her on the head and standing up to full height, turning to go back to the front of the class.

Lavender's eyes slipped out of focus for a few seconds before she blinked and smiled once, her attention going back to Damon who was back to lounging against his desk again.

"Can vampires get drunk?" Dean Thomas asked from next to Seamus and Damon nodded more seriously.

"Yeah, it takes the edge off the cravings" he said, his eyes turning mischevous again and Hermione chuckled, looking down at her desk when everyone looked confused.

"Cravings?" Harry asked and Damon grinned evilly, licking his lips on purpose.

"Well yeah, we are vampires; the whole point of it being called a 'curse' is because we're basically addicted to blood" he said casually, throwing an apple up in the air and catching it without even looking up before taking a bite.

Almost everyone in the classroom blanched when he said the word blood in his American accent and he swallowed the chunk of apple, looking very pleased with himself.

"But I'm perfectly in control of myself... until you piss me off. Then I want you dead" he said and Hermione smirked again.

"I guess it doesn't run in the family then" she remarked.

His eyes snapped back to hers and they narrowed for a second before he furrowed one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked and she drew in a calming breath, gathering her courage.

"I said I guess it doesn't run in the family then. I mean, with your brother being who he is" she said more confidently than she felt before he stood again and laughed, pointing at her.

"I like you Herman, you've got balls. So, who's heard bout me then?" he asked and only a few hands raised.

"Alright then, we might as well kill some time. Best way is to spend it slagging off my brother. Right, anyone heard of Stephan Salvator?" he asked again and this time no one raised their hands.

"Good, probably best for you if you haven't. My brother's a good person; depending on how you look at good that is. But he's got... well, he's not me. But he's famous for not being me as well. Stephan spent a lot of time off by himself after he changed; that's when he got the nickname 'the ripper'" Damon grinned but she could see the bitterness in his eyes as he talked.

She knew the story of course, rumours travelled fast and she had some Bennet blood in her family tree very far back which meant she heard them talking sometimes.

Damon Salvator; heartthrob. Dangerous, impulsive and recklessly in love with his brother's girlfriend... in both centuries. He'd tormented his brother for turning him all those years ago and for getting their vampire girlfriend Katherine killed. A whole lot of drama went down when Stephan had come across Katherine's doppleganger and it had turned out at she wasn't dead. Most of it was too complicated to even get ones head around after that; but as Damon was explaining it to the class, she recalled the story in her own mind, coming back to the present only when he'd finished talking and was looking rather pleased at having successfully frightened the life out of the entire classroom.

She pulled her hoodie on as everyone began standing up but strayed behind.

There was something she wanted to say to their one time teacher that probably shouldn't be heard by the rest of her class mates.

"Damon" she said and he raised his head, sighing tiredly and reluctantly nodding at her to allow her to talk.

"I just... I just thought you should know... what Elena Gilbert... how things went down with her and the way everyone punishes you all the time. It's not right. And... I was routing for you. If I was Elena, Stephan would have been out the window the moment he left town. I just... I wanted you to know, you deserved her more than he did" she said nervously before turning and going to leave.

There was a rush of wind and she pulled herself to a stop when he was stood right in front of her, looking at her again.

"Who are you?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice and she smiled.

"I'm someone who knows a lot of things about a lot of people. I'm a witch Damon, Bonnie's my friend" she said with finality, choosing on a complete whim to lean up and place a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You're a bastard Damon... but I like you...you've got balls" she smiled again, brushing passed him and closing the door behind her.


End file.
